One Of Us
by Midna3452
Summary: There are many strange things that happen at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The animatronics seem to wander around at night without any pre-programmed destination in mind; many years ago, five children mysteriously disappeared; and, of course, there's The Bite of '87. An intimate look into the minds of the Freddy Fazbear Band reveals the true story behind "Five Nights at Freddy's."


**A/N: Hello! :) To celebrate the release of _Five Nights at Freddy's 2,_ I've written a fanfic about this amazingly terrifying series! Yay! Just so you know, this was actually written right BEFORE the release of the second game, so it is essentially the events of the first game combined with some of my own headcanons. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>One of Us<strong>

_We can't be friends with him. He's not one of us yet._

The thought hung in the air like an invisible blanket, encompassing all those in the room. They were _all_ thinking it; indeed, they were almost _always_ thinking the same thing these days. They just couldn't find the words to vocally express the darkly innocent thoughts running through their minds.

Well, actually, none of them could find the words to say _anything_ anymore…unless it was pre-programmed, of course. This fact was even more frustrating since none of their vocal banks had been maintained or updated in many, many years; their pre-recorded sentences had the tendency to skip, and if they got too excited, they would accidentally emit a disturbing, screeching noise. For some reason, though the weekly maintenance staff tended to the every other electrical aspect of the building, the staff blatantly refused to touch _them._

The four companions didn't know why this was so; all they wanted to do was play.

However, due to their current situation, playing with others proved to be an arduous task. After "That Day," as they referred to it, none of them remembered much of their old lives anymore. That Day was a like a black stain on their existence, and no matter how hard they mentally tried to scrub it away, the darkness only seemed to get deeper and deeper. They quickly forgot their names, parents' faces, and what the sunlight felt like on their skin. Soon, they realized that they were leading new lives; very strange, unnatural lives that no human should ever be a part of, but lives nonetheless.

But then again…they weren't even human anymore, were they?

This was the collective thought process that repeated in their minds day after day, night after endless night. During the daytime, they at least got the chance to be _around_ others of their age- or at least the age that they were during That Day, although that had been many, many years ago. Unfortunately, they were only able to play _for_ these children, not _with _them.

It was because of this fact that they slowly became more and more active after the sun went down. At night, when all the birthday boys and girls, various friends, and tired parents had gone home for the night, the companions could freely roam around their small, deteriorating domain without fear of being seen and "rebooted" by a staff member. When they first got their new lives, they had been left alone at night and were able to fully explore the comparatively vast world beyond their tiny stage. They had a fun time running around the building as best they could and finding all of the secret nooks and crannies, though their movements were jerking and sharp compared to the smooth fluidity of their old bodies. They learned to be relatively content with their new lives, playing for their unintentional friends during the day, charting new territories by night.

At least,_ three_ of them were content. The fourth, well…he had never fully gotten over what happened That Day. Out of the group, he was the one who remembered their old lives the most. The others chalked this up to the fact that he was the oldest; claiming that he was a "child" was a bit of a stretch, since he had been about a month shy of thirteen years old on That Day. He became increasingly agitated as the years went on, partially due to the fact that, for some reason, he was almost always hidden behind a heavy, blood-red curtain. Every time he tried to take a peek and see what was going on, one of the tiny, grease-covered brats (as he fondly calls "children" nowadays) always pointed him out to a staff member, who then rushed over and forced him back into the darkness, muttering something about a "damn malfunction." If they could speak, his companions would claim that this constant shunning is what eventually pushed him to his breaking point, an incident which is now referred to as "The Bite of '87."

* * *

><p>When That Day occurred, Foxy, as he will now forever be called, had only come to this horrible place because his younger brother insisted on having a birthday party here. To his un-amusement, Foxy had been left in charge of two of his brother's friends. After stuffing their faces with pizza and cake, they decided to talk to a set of dark-haired twins of about the same age who had wandered over from another party. From the start, Foxy noticed that these boys seemed a little…off. One of them was very charismatic and the other kids seemed to be hanging off of his every word, while the other twin stood a few paces back, silently observing the conversation. He barely spoke more than two words the entire time Foxy watched him, although his eyes were eerily bright and calculating.<p>

The twins gave off an uneasy feeling, but they were still just kids; they couldn't do anything too bad in a crowded place such as this. And so, bored out of his mind, Foxy chose to examine the strange animatronics set up on and around the stage instead. He was particularly fascinated by the mysterious creature hidden behind a curtain marked "Pirate Cove;" what strange animal would _that_ be, he wondered? Foxy began mentally listing every animal he could think of until, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the four children being beckoned into the storage room next to the stage by a shady-looking man. Alarmed, Foxy ran after the three younger kids, managing to slip inside the room just as the door closed behind him.

And then, well…the newspapers did a good job of telling the story without providing too many gory details. The papers did leave out _one_ important fact, however: one of the twins actually managed to escape the same fate as his brother. By hiding behind a discolored bear suit when the chaos began, one of the boys was able to cautiously slip out of the room when the shady man was distracted by a struggling, blonde-haired girl sitting next to a yellow chicken head. Scared out of his mind, when he saw the animatronics onstage the free twin bolted for the main door as fast as he could and ran out into the night. Two days later, he was officially deemed "missing." As far as his family knows, to this day he's either still out wandering the streets, or long-gone.

But that's getting off on a tangent; back to Foxy and the other three less-fortunate children. Police were eventually called and slowly made their way into the storage room, but by then it was far, _far_ too late. The shady man was put into jail for his crime, and though the children's bodies were presumably destroyed (though, strangely, no one could ever confirm this fact), their souls lived on.

Foxy in particular had been born into his new body with a previous grudge against children for being so. damn. _stupid._ So, it really shouldn't have surprised his companions when he finally snapped a few years after trying unsuccessfully to get used to his new life. His only response to the others' dumbfounded question of _"why?"_ was:

"_The brat had no right to get that close to me. She's not one of us."_

* * *

><p>Since then, Foxy has always been extra…glitchy. Eventually, the other three were able to come to terms with what happened and they all returned to a relatively less frightening relationship, though they made sure to give Foxy an extra amount of space at all times. From this one terrifying incident stemmed the common belief that they could not <em>truly<em> play with someone unless they were "one of them;" that is, a sturdy, mechanical-filled shell housing a tiny, scared human soul. If they tried to play with a normal human, the child would surely get hurt.

Ironically, because of The Bite of '87, the companions were able to get a new opportunity to make a friend. The staff of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria decided to hire a night guard to make sure there were no further incidents; they chalked up Foxy's alarming behavior to an electrical malfunction that must have happened the night before, so they wanted insurance that something like this would never happen again.

Suddenly, a real, live, human being was now in the building during the companions' usual exploring time. At first, they decided to stay perfectly still and act like the "powered-down" animatronics that they were supposed to be. Maybe if they showed no sign of "malfunctioning," the extra security would be disbanded and they would once again be free to roam the hallways of the pizzeria. After all, the security guard would only be able to check on them every once in a while, unless he wanted to sit in the party room for the entire night. Though he explored all the other rooms within the first half hour of his shift, he seemed strangely hesitant to go into the same room as the animatronics. He also point-blank refused to go into the storage room during the daytime tour he was given before his shift started. The companions thought that this was strange, but it worked in their favor so they didn't pay much attention to it.

However, much to their surprise, the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria managed to gather a few hundred dollars of his rapidly failing budget and install a cheap, glitching security system. Though it only had a certain amount of battery power, the careful placement of the cameras made it possible for the guard to check virtually every room in the building in only a few seconds. It was now impossible for the companions to move around without getting caught.

That's why they decided that they might as well make the most of their new situation. Why not try and make a new friend? They all surely needed more company.

Bonnie was the first to make a move. Slowly, he made his way to the room where the guard was keeping watch. He merely wanted to poke his head in and get a good look at who they would now be sharing their nights with; however, the security guard did not have the same idea. As soon as he saw that Bonnie moved from his place on the stage, the guard had locked both of the doors shut, instantly going into a blind panic. He briefly wondered if this would drain the power, but at the moment, that wasn't his main concern- keeping out the bunny was.

When Bonnie arrived at the room, he found the doors shut and the guard huddled in a corner. The bunny stood there for a few minutes, realized that the door was _not _going to open, and left, returning to tell his companions that he didn't think the guard wanted to be friends. Foxy peered out from behind the curtain, and the other three could hear the thought running through his mechanical mind:

_He _can't_ be our friend yet, remember? He's not one of us._

Of course! How could the guard understand that they simply wanted to be friends if he couldn't share their thoughts? Therefore, they simply needed to turn him into one of them and they would all be able to communicate.

It was quite an easy thing to do, after all.

So, the companions made it their mission to make the guard just like them. Chica decided to try and befriend the guard next, only to be met with the same response as Bonnie: a door in the face. She tried to peer in the window and smile reassuringly, but the guard started screaming something about "_teeth, oh my god, TEETH!"_ and crawled under the desk. Confused and a bit insulted, Chica returned to the stage.

This was all that happened during the first night of the guard's shift, to the man's great relief. Unfortunately, though he tried to explain to the owner the next morning that the animatronics were _alive_, his frantic complaints fell on deaf ears. The owner asked if the guard wanted to quit, but to his surprise, the guard refused. Unbeknownst to the owner, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had held a special, dark place in the guard's heart for many, many years. As much as the sane part of his mind told him to leave while he still could, the guard couldn't seem to let the place go.

Deciding that maybe he had just gotten spooked since it was his first night on the job, he returned for a second shift the next evening. This was the night that Foxy decided to visit. Sure enough, after about a half hour of intently watching the cameras, two discarded cups of coffee at his feet, the guard noticed that Bonnie was once again missing from the stage. Remembering the owner's warning earlier that yes, keeping the door constantly shut _will_ drain the power before 6am, the guard braced himself with his hand hovering over the door lock. He had a feeling that Bonnie would only come down one hallway, and sure enough, he was right. As soon as he heard the heavy footsteps, he checked the camera pointed to the back of the hallway and saw a dark, long-eared figure standing there. He slammed the door shut and waited until the bunny left, then cautiously opened the door again.

This process continued a few more times throughout the next few hours, with more attempts by Bonnie and Chica to get into contact with the guard. After many setbacks, the four companions gathered back in the party room to discuss their course of action. There was no way they could give up their quest to make a new friend now; not after all they had been though. Besides, he had had the nerve to complain to the owner _right in front of their faces._ Chica in particular thought that this was an extremely rude thing to do.

Eventually, Foxy pulled back the heavy curtain with his hook, his mouth open in an eerie grin. The other three were briefly reminded of just how much damage those sharp teeth could really do. Still, they were running out of options. Foxy wanted a turn, and they were happy to give it to him.

The companions were almost certain that they could hear the guard's blood-curdling scream as Foxy stepped out of his "Pirate Cove" room. The scream was so disturbing that Bonnie went to make sure that the guard had not literally just died of fright. Foxy waited until Bonnie was almost at the door, and then took off down the opposite hallway, running as fast as he could.

Hearing rapid footsteps coming towards him from the other hallway, the guard slammed his hand down on the other door lock just as the fox reached the room. The guard had reached a new level of fear by this point; not only were the animatronics moving on their own, but some of them were _fast as hell._

This was definitely _not_ okay.

Amazingly, the guard survived the second night, despite the "animals'" repeated attempts to get to him. It seemed as though Foxy got discouraged the moment that the door shut in front of him and immediately returned to Pirate Cove. However, he still came back again and again. The next day, the guard once again tried to warn the owner of the evil spirits that had cursed his beloved Freddy Fazbear Band.

The owner did not believe a word the guard was saying. He actually began to wonder if he even wanted to continue employing someone so obviously disturbed. Still, he decided to give the guard the benefit of the doubt: he had one more night to prove that he was sane. The owner promised that after this one last shift, he would review all of the security tapes from the previous three nights to see if the guard had managed to capture one of the animatronics in action. The guard readily agreed and, being the naive fool he was, returned for a third night at Freddy's.

This proved to be a huge mistake.

That night, the companions were desperate. They had heard the conversation between the guard and the owner and knew that they were about to be exposed _and_ lose a potential new friend. Tonight would have to be the night. This time, they were pulling out all the stops: Freddy himself was now joining the party. The strange, quiet child that inhabited the bear's animatronic body had always had a talent of being able to sneak up on people, even when his skeleton was metal and his steps were extremely heavy. Because of this, the guard never saw him coming.

And so, the next morning the owner returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to find both of the doors to the main room open and the power only half drained. The guard himself appeared to have run out sometime during the night and left an odd, one-of-a-kind version of Freddy (that should have been securely locked in the storage room) covered in golden fur sitting on the floor with its limbs and neck bent at awkward angles. Of course, the owner soon realized what Golden Freddy _really_ was: obviously, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy had made a new friend.

Oh, the owner covered this up of course; the bad publicity would run him to bankruptcy in a heartbeat, and he was still desperately trying to save the Pizzeria with everything he had. Claiming that Golden Freddy was "completely trashed by that damn scardey-cat guard," he tried to send the suit, which was oozing a disturbingly red-colored liquid, to the dump. However, the staff refused to touch it, so he was forced to drag it back to storage room and shove it behind a few random, discarded animatronic limbs. He told the staff that the security guard had quit and proceeded to write up an advert for the paper while erasing the security footage from the previous three nights.

He didn't even bother to watch it, the jerk.

Still, it's not necessarily a _bad_ ending for everyone; the Fazbear Band has a new member, although he lives in the shadows and only likes to make an appearance at certain times of the night. The kids who come to celebrate their silly birthdays at the Pizzeria have claimed that all of the animatronics are "much happier-looking" nowadays.

Freddy himself is particularly pleased. Why?

Well, it's obvious, isn't it?

The twins are finally reunited.

* * *

><p>I know, I know; call me an idiot, but even after all those years I still had the hope that maybe, just <em>maybe<em> I could see my brother again. Maybe going to the place where he'd met his horrible end would at least give me some closure, if nothing else. My real family had long since moved away from the town where they'd lost their sons, so even if I wanted to reconnect with them after all these years, I couldn't. Thus, I'd been leading a mediocre existence with no family and not many friends; the only thing that kept me going was the thought of possibly seeing my brother again, if in nothing else but in spirit. Since I had no young relatives, there was no way I could randomly go in and explore the Pizzeria without seeming like a total creep. Being the security guard seemed like the best bet and, well… I eventually got my wish. It just wasn't necessarily the happy reunion that I expected it to be.

But hey, how was _I_ supposed to know that the four of them just wanted to play?

As of now, it's been about two months since I officially joined the Fazbear crew. The new security guard is coming again for the fourth time tonight; it took a long time for another brave (or stupid, depending on how you look at it) man to take the job. I've tried to warn him about the others, I really have; I even managed to work my way into the phone line _three_ times!

And yet for some reason, the new guard keeps coming back. I think he wants to prove that he's not crazy, too, just like me.

The poor fool.

The others won't let me help him anymore. As soon as the owner leaves, Foxy pushes me in a back room and the rest of them take turns trying to keep me away as best they can. I still manage to get around them once in a while, though. I wish the new guy all the luck I can give him, but I doubt he'll make it much longer. The others are getting_ very_ persistent.

Even though I've only been with them a few months, they've told me many times how lonely it can get living in this place, especially at night. I don't know how these kids managed to do it for so long.

I guess that's why I couldn't truly leave, even after I managed to escape the same fate as my brother: I knew that he and the others needed me, the charismatic twin, to make their new family complete.

Oh well… I suppose it really _wouldn't_ hurt to make another friend, would it? After all, we know firsthand that it's very easy to make a new companion. Besides, if the guard hasn't left by now, it must mean that he wants to stick around for a while, right? I suppose it's time I try to help my new family as best I can.

This should be a fun surprise; the guy doesn't even know that I exist!

Oh, Bonnie and Chica just started walking down the hallways; I can hear them on the other side of the wall. As if on cue, my twin, Freddy, looks in at me through the tiny window in the door. He slowly, quietly puts the key into the lock and turns it. I tilt my head at a disturbing angle, and he laughs.

Tonight, the new guard is definitely going to become _one of us._


End file.
